


Peep-Toe Stiletto High

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: High-Heeled V [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossdressing, Dancing In Heels, First Kiss, High Heels, Jealous!Jungkook, Jungkook has a lowkey heels fetish for Tae, Light Angst, Love Epiphany, M/M, Make Up Make Out, Realization of Feelings, Stiletto Heels, Supportive Bangtan, also known as Tae rocks his high heels and Jungkook realizes he has a crush because of it, lowkey namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Jungkook found out was when he came back to the dorms earlier than usual and found Taehyung sitting on the floor of his bedroom, a discreet, plain brown box propped open and the tip of a bright, lipstick-red pump already inserted over Taehyung’s left foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep-Toe Stiletto High

The moment Jungkook found out was when he came back to the dorms earlier than usual and found Taehyung sitting on the floor of his bedroom, a discreet, plain brown box propped open and the tip of a bright, lipstick-red pump already inserted over Taehyung’s left foot.

They blink at each other in surprise, Jungkook’s mouth hanging open in complete shock while Taehyung hastily stood up; almost tripping on the five-inch heel he was half-wearing. It made Jungkook almost dart forward, worried that the other would sprain his ankle, hurt himself— _be careful, hyung!_ —and breathed in relief the moment the elder got his balance back and finally looked at him again.

The awkwardness that settled between them was so instant and thick that Jungkook almost physically recoiled from its force. What should he do? Should he ignore it? Ask questions? What was Taehyung even _doing_? He didn’t know what to do, how to even approach this, because the unabashed happiness he saw in the older teen’s face as he slipped on those high heels weren’t a joke. This wasn’t for a show, it wasn’t for a performance. This was as real as it could get, and the last thing Jungkook wanted was to hurt Taehyung’s feelings.

But _this_? This was completely different from the type of play that most of them did. It was a given fact that Taehyung’s personality was special, what he showed on camera was a (very) tame depiction of how he was really like in reality. He was every bit as hyper, as loopy, and as endearing as his image on video, even more, so the members always took care to assure Taehyung that he was perfect the way he was, that he didn’t have to change himself in front of an audience.

“Jungkook-ah…” Taehyung was saying, _pleading_ , feet bare now as he tried to approach, eyes wide and begging for understanding. Jungkook swallowed thickly, felt panic rising in his chest, and only one solution entered his mind.

“Sorry!” He turned tail and ran, closing the door behind him and the sound of it echoed throughout the empty hallway of their room.

* * *

“Hyung.”

Jungkook approached Namjoon in the soonest time he could, when both of them had a free day without most of the members around. He had yet to talk to Taehyung about this… thing, and it created a distance between them. It was obvious, recording for Bangtan Bombs, for music shows, for concerts… Taehyung seemed to avoid him like the plague, sticking to Jimin and Hoseok when they were goofing around. Taehyung didn’t seem to be different from how he normally acted, but it was there, Jungkook could see it, the way his shoulders were rigid, his movements stiff, his eyes hiding some unknown strain. During their practices for a new dance Taehyung had been chewed out by their choreographer multiple times, to the point of them needing to take a break before the pressure became too much and someone said something they didn’t mean. The members were feeling it, _he_ was feeling it, and the thought made guilt weigh heavily on his stomach. Honestly, Jungkook missed his hyung. Missed the way they would joke around each other, approaching the other comfortably and without reservations. Missed Taehyung’s easy presence, the simple knowledge that if he was around, the fun was just always around the corner. 

Namjoon looked up from his laptop to smile at him, dimples flashing, patting the empty space beside him. “Sit down, let me just save this lyrics real quick and we can talk.”

While Jungkook could pretty much talk to anyone of his hyungs when it came to his problems, there were some members he felt more comfortable with in regards to a specific topic. With Jin it was his family, Yoongi his growth in their chosen career, Jimin with his schooling, Hoseok with non-celebrity concerns, and Namjoon with being a member of Bangtan. Particularly, it was to Namjoon that he went to when he was having some difficulties with being in the group, including troubles or disputes with members. As the leader, Namjoon knew more of the concerns of the members and kept their secrets well, so Jungkook didn’t feel too guilty, telling him about Taehyung’s… he didn’t know what to call it.

Taehyung was different. Jungkook could practically talk to him about… anything, under the sun and both of them would be alright with it. Jungkook knew it was the same with the others, they had their own people who they were closer to (Jin and Namjoon were practically a given, and even Yoongi confided in Jimin sometimes). But in their group he was the maknae, he was the baby, and his hyungs took that responsibility very seriously.

“So,” Namjoon closed the laptop, turned his full attention towards him. “What’s up, Jungkookie?”

“It’s…” Jungkook hesitated, but of all people, Namjoon was last to judge when it came to their members. He didn’t mother them, like Jin, but he understood them. “It’s about V-hyung.”

“I’m listening.” Namjoon inclined in head, waiting, and a moment of silence passed between them.

Until Jungkook completely cracked.

“I walked in on Taehyung wearing heels a couple of days ago and I didn’t know what to do so I just ran out and I’ve really hurt him hyung, what do I do—”

To Jungkook’s complete surprise, Namjoon didn’t even bat an eyelash at the revelation.

“I figured.” He sighed. “You remember that one time Taehyung and I had a schedule together for a variety show? Well, one of the groups were guys dancing in heels. And they asked Tae to wear it.” The logical conclusion was obvious, and Jungkook slowly nodded his understanding.

“But hyung, didn’t you say that it’s a little weird to see something like that?” He watched the variety show, their members usually watched a show that a member was on, to make fun of them on screen or to throw in some shade, all in the spirit of good fun, of course.

“I did.” He confirmed. “But I also said how hard it is to dance when you’re wearing something like that. Hell, I was actually impressed they were actually able to pull it off.” He admitted. “It’s a little uncomfortable, yeah, but that’s something I need to deal with myself. It makes them happy, and they’re not hurting anyone else, so why should it matter to me what they wear?”

_Oh._ Namjoon may act like a goof and break things all the time, but there was a reason why he was their leader. He was insightful, simplified things to its barest point, and he was right. It shouldn’t matter to him if Taehyung wanted to wear heels. In fact, as a member, as a _friend_ , he should be encouraging, supportive of what they wanted to do if it didn’t trouble anybody. For god’s sake, Jin had an almost obsessive love for anything Mario, food, and pink and nobody was stopping him. Off camera Yoongi cursed like a sailor and had an unhealthy fixation on Kumamon, Hoseok and Jimin worshipped girl group dances like a religion and he wasn’t the one to talk, Jungkook had his own quirks too (if his personal collection of Iron Man items were to say something).

The fact that Kim Taehyung liked to wear women’s high heels was very tame compared to the interests each of them personally had.

Jungkook suddenly felt horrible. He needed to apologize to Taehyung.

And Namjoon seemed to get his moment of epiphany, nodding at him with a slight smile. “Go on and play with V again.” He said, ruffling his hair (dyed a light brown, slightly spiky for the new concept) affectionately. “It’s weird to not see you hang out with each other. Make up with him, I’m sure that he misses you too.” With a nudge, Namjoon pushes Jungkook off his seat and opens his laptop again. “And don’t let me see you two being awkward again back home!” He called out as Jungkook scrambled to his feet and stumbled out of the studio, feeling as if his head was punched through with a two-by-four.

* * *

In the end, being forgiven was easier than Jungkook expected.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” were the first words that escaped his mouth the moment he and Taehyung had a moment alone. They were all back in the dorms, the rooms bustling with life now that all of them were home, and Jungkook caught the older blond (Taehyung’s hair this comeback was a shade of dirty blond that was pushed back and showed his forehead) by the wrist, before the latter went out to the living room.

For one short, terrifying second the older just stared at him, uncomprehending, and Jungkook felt like he was being going to his execution via beheading.

Slowly, inch-by-inch, Taehyung relaxed, giving him a familiar square-smile. “It’s okay Kookie. You didn’t mean it.” He paused, glancing at Jungkook with some uneasiness that had Jungkook swallowing nervously. “Did you tell anyone?”

“I, uh, told Namjoon-hyung, but don’t worry!” He said hastily, didn’t want the elder to be angry at him for spilling a secret that wasn’t his own. “It’s officially Bangtan-business, he’s not gonna say anything.”

To his eternal relief, Taehyung just laughed. “Hyung knows, I practically talked his ear off about getting a pair for myself when we went home after that schedule. He thought I was joking at first, though.” Taehyung glanced at the bottom of his bed where, Jungkook realized, the brown box was probably hiding. “The other hyungs don’t know, so…”

“I’m not gonna tell!” Jungkook said, probably louder than he intended, but he was serious. It wasn’t his to reveal, but it was a secret he had to keep. Taehyung stared at him, a little surprised, and Jungkook’s ears were burning, but an arm was slung over his shoulders, his forehead nuzzled warmly, and the whispered “Thanks, Jungkook,” meant more to him than an ’I forgive you,’ ever could.

* * *

“You can wear them if I’m around, V-hyung.”

It was after a few weeks after that eventful moment, when everything was back to normal and life moved on like usual. Jungkook and Taehyung were the only ones left back in the dorms, himself just arriving from school and the older teen not having a personal schedule for today. The rest were either in their own schedules or working in the company, and Jungkook cherished the rare moments of quiet that were usually impossible to have in their dorm.

“Hm? What was that, Kookie?” Taehyung was busy, scrolling through the fancafe using the tablet, reading the comments in the forums. He tilted his head to take a better look at Jungkook, who was standing in the middle of the living room, staring at him.

“I said,” Jungkook took a deep breath, and started. “You can wear them when I’m around, hyung. I don’t mind.”

Taehyung immediately stopped what he was doing, slowly sat up while never letting his gaze waver from the younger teen’s. Taehyung’s feelings were always seen on his face, he carried his heart on his sleeve, and right now the swirl of conflicting emotions were apparent in his face, in his _eyes_ , and for the briefest moment, the world stopped turning.

“Jungkook… are you sure?”

And it was right there and then Jungkook knew he was doing the right thing. “Yeah, go ahead, hyung.”

The smile that broke through Taehyung’s face was incandescent. He leapt ( _leapt!_ ) from the couch, tablet tossed behind his head to make a beeline for the bedroom, the sounds of crumpling paper and cardboard being tossed across the room prevalent in the silent dorm. Jungkook gingerly took a seat on the nearest couch, tugging a cushion towards him and feeling like, he realized suddenly, he was waiting for a fashion show to start. 

Taehyung eventually appeared, taller, smirking, and Jungkook’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Hyung! Are those _stilettos_?” He choked.

“Excuse you, Jeon Jungkook, but these are called _platform heels_.” Taehyung huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, one hip jutting out and _oh god_ he looked better in heels than Jungkook expected. “But I happen to like this color. _And_ it looks good.” He stomped one heeled foot on the floor and it was terrifying to see, the heel itself was so _thin_ it was practically a murderous weapon in itself. Seriously, how could any girl wear it willingly and without any pain at that? How could Taehyung wear them willingly and _like_ it? Jungkook’s respect for anyone who wore high heels daily had instantly doubled, there was no way anyone would wear these torture devices without crying afterwards.

“Hyung… it doesn’t hurt?” He asked tentatively.

“It’s like wearing heel inserts,” Taehyung shrugs, started walking towards common room again and _wow_ , Jungkook had never seen the older teen move that way before. He seemed so _natural_ , hips swaying back and forth for balance, calves and thighs more sculpted, tenser, nicer-looking, and his ankles… looked prettier. Jungkook gasped on a breath, thumped his chest because he was choking on _air_ , a light flush appearing on his face.

“Only a little more… constricted? They’re platforms, so the padding near the toes makes it really comfortable.” Taehyung wiggled his feet as he dropped his body on the other end of the couch, placing his feet on Jungkook’s lap, ankles crossing on top of the pillows Jungkook had placed on top of his thighs earlier. “They’re really pretty. Do you see them, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook could see them. He could see them _very well_ , and the color on his cheeks was nearly the same shade of red as Taehyung’s shoes were. He squirmed, blushing darkly to the roots of his hair, was suddenly viciously glad for the pillow that separated skin-to-skin contact. Taehyung’s legs were really pale, loose basketball shorts riding up his thigh, smooth, hairless and soft because of their comeback, perfectly framed by the high heels he was wearing.

The temperature in the room shot up, and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.

Jungkook threw himself off the couch violently, startling Taehyung. “Kookie? You okay?” He shifted to a sitting position, placing the tablet aside as his heels clicked on the floor, and _nope_.

“I’m,” Jungkook said weakly, not bothering to pick himself up from the floor, “fine, hyung.”

* * *

The thing was, Jungkook was not supposed to make this weird. He was supposed to accept Taehyung’s interests completely and consider them as something normal. Ever since Taehyung wore those shoes in the dorms, Jungkook ran into a huge problem.

He liked seeing Taehyung in heels.

He liked it _a little too much_.

Now every time he thought about the older his thoughts would wander to his legs, and eventually his choice of footwear. Now he found himself lingering around the women’s shoe section more often than not when they shopped, looking at their selections and thinking, _Taehyung would like this type_ or _If only it was a different color, then maybe hyung would wear it_. Of course, this led to non-stop teasing by the older members, remarking to themselves that _Kookie’s starting to get interested in girls_ or _Aigoo, our Jungkookie’s a pervert_ , to his complete mortification. It got to the point of him asking their stylist-noona if it’s possible to change Taehyung’s shoes into something less padded. The rest of the members had looked at him strangely, his face had turned fire-engine red, Taehyung was ready to bust a gut, totally amused, and no one mentioned it since.

Taehyung, the source of his current frustrations, was completely oblivious through it all. He joined in the teasing as well, sitting beside Jungkook and pressing their thighs together, feet clad in sports shoes, and Jungkook had the sudden, violent urge to tear them off the older teen and slap some six-inch sandal wedges on him instead.

Speaking of which, Jungkook now knew the different types of high heels, depending on the type of shoe and heel it had. Jungkook personally liked the peep-toe ankle-strapped, platform pumps the best, with sharp, thin heels that could kill a man if used properly, with a little window near the tip that would show a perfectly manicured toe. The colored strap would loop around Taehyung’s ankles so delicately, would accentuate his ankle bone prettily, would make his calves look shapely.

It was official. He had gone crazy. He was, complete and undeniably, a pervert.

The War of Hormone song suddenly made a lot of sense to him.

Once again they were alone in the dorms, Taehyung walking around once again in those ridiculously high shoes and Jungkook looking anywhere but the direction where the older was. Taehyung was happier and it clearly showed, breaking out the platforms every time he got the chance, and the constant click of his heels meeting the floor had become second nature to Jungkook, as common as the background music they put on whenever they had some free time to relax. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook finally said, because this was the fifth time Taehyung had waited until everyone was gone before he pulled the shoes out again. “Why don’t you tell the others? You know they’ll be fine with it.”

At that, Taehyung sighed, leaning against Jungkook, legs crossed, and it’s fascinating to Jungkook, when you look at Taehyung from the knee below it completely looked like a woman’s legs.  “It’s not the same, Jungkookie.” Taehyung burrowed himself further into Jungkook’s side and the younger grunted, freed his pinned arm and threw it at the back of the couch instead, fingertips brushing against Taehyung’s shoulder every so once in a while. Taehyung’s hand found itself resting on his thigh, and Jungkook tried to ignore it, the branding heat pressed on his bare skin. Taehyung rested his cheek Jungkook’s collarbone, exhaling another deep breath, and their closeness didn’t bother Jungkook before.

But the moment Taehyung sashayed out in those shoes, everything suddenly became _different_.

“I mean, I wasn’t supposed to even let you know. You found out by complete accident. No offense,” Taehyung shrugged. “But the hyungs are a different story. I think Namjoon-hyung’s cool with it because he doesn’t see it happening in front of him. Out of sight, out of mind, you know? I mean… it’s _weird_. A lot of people think it’s weird. The only reason why those guys in the variety show was kept alive was because me and Namjoon-hyung kept our lights open. Everyone else hates it.”

Jungkook suddenly felt like he understood. It might be all right just for fun, but Taehyung honestly loved wearing them. They were idols, expected to act or say certain things, and this was something that ‘wasn’t allowed’. He felt sad, angry, that people were always so quick to judge. So what if it wasn’t the usual? Didn’t they see how Taehyung _sparkled_? How happy, how soft, how more beautiful his face looked when he did something he loved?                

Jungkook felt like he was on the cusp of an epiphany, at the edge of a never-ending mist with an image almost in sight.

“Hyung…”

The front door suddenly slammed open. “We’re home!”

They both jumped, Taehyung’s face suddenly turning pale as he scrambled to get to his feet, almost falling backwards in his haste, and Jungkook grabbed at his arms, steadying him, as three seconds were left, the others were already placing their shoes down and entering and oh man, holy _shit_. Why were the members here already? They were supposed to be out until later on that day, why did they come home early?! A change in schedule _now_ , of all times?!                          

“That was really exhausting! Jyungkookie, Taehyung-ah, we bring food!” Jimin was the first person they saw, not actually looking at them but it was only a second of reprieve as his gaze finally settled on them. “You guys were so lucky—”

Taehyung’s face was so pale it was sickening, and Jungkook’s chest physically ached. Jungkook wanted to move, wanted to place himself as a physical barrier between Taehyung and the rest of the hyungs because this was wasn’t how Taehyung was supposed to reveal himself. His body was moving before he even thought of it, shifting his body in front of the older, front facing the corridor to the front door, despite its futility. The change in height was obvious, and Jungkook could see the way Jimin’s eyebrows raise in question before looking down at their feet.

The bomb dropped.

“Tae, what are you wearing?”

The silence that enveloped the room was so thick and heavy a chainsaw could slash through it. Jungkook bit his lip. No, Taehyung shouldn’t have been put on the spot like this, not when he was shaking behind Jungkook’s back, his fingers twisting tightly on the back of his shirt. He had to keep it together, to say a logical response as to why Taehyung was wearing these shoes. Jungkook had to say something. But the moment he parted his lips, Jimin was already screaming.

“Yah, Kim Taehyung! Who told you you can rock those shoes without telling me?!” Jimin wailed, stomping over to them, pushing Jungkook aside to looking at Taehyung up and down critically. “You’re not allowed to be taller than you are right now!” He stomped his foot like a little boy and pouted at him. “No fair! When did this happen, Tae?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Wow, they’re pretty.” Jin was the next to appear, only blinking a little at the sudden change in Taehyung’s height before offering a smile, nodding down at Taehyung’s legs. “But be careful, you might trip and sprain yourself. Maybe you can use a pair that has a thicker heel? What are those called?”

“… Chunky heels,” Jungkook finally volunteers, standing up on uneasy legs to place a reassuring hand on Taehyung’s trembling shoulder. His eyes were still wide, misty, mouth gaping, but the color was already returning back to his face.

“Right, those.” Jin nodded. “And be sure to massage your thighs and feet afterwards so they don’t cramp, we have dance practice later.”

“Manager-hyung’s coming right up, you might wanna hide those.” Namjoon added, stretching his limbs and yawning, ducking into his shared room with Jungkook without a glance. “Unless you wanna tell them too, but I’d save it for another few weeks.”

“Look, I don’t care when and where you want to wear those, but any scuff marks on the floor you’re cleaning it.” Yoongi informed them, pushing all of them aside to fall face down on the couch. He suddenly frowned, looking at Taehyung. “Wait a minute, let me get my laptop, I suddenly had an idea for a song…”  

“Taehyungie, can I try these?” Hoseok was striding towards them to crouch by their legs, scrutinizing Taehyung’s feet closely. “I mean, I did a stage once with Jokwon-sunbaenim and he was wearing these seriously scary spiked heels… is it hard to dance on? I wanna try.”

At that, Taehyung seemed to jump back to life, wrenching his feet away from Hoseok’s interested fingers.  “Hyung, no! Your feet are bigger than mine! You’ll totally ruin them!”

“What? _Whyyyyyyyy?_ ”

“Because! Your feet stinks and you’re not messing with the only pair I have! I saved up for this, Hobi-hyung! Do you know how hard it is to get heels my size?! They have to be custom ordered!”  

Jungkook’s brain to mouth filter suddenly shut down and he blurted out, “I’ll buy you new ones,” to Hoseok’s raised eyebrow and Taehyung’s fast head swivel, the latter’s face still frozen in wide-eyed disbelief. Jungkook only shrugged helplessly, as Hoseok left them to it and the dorm was once again bustling with life, with everyone acting, looking and moving like everything was _normal_ , like nothing had changed. Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief. The others didn’t think it was weird. They saw it, _accepted_ it like it had always been a part of Taehyung, and they still loved him despite of it.

“Hyung! Hyung, did you see that? It was fine! The hyungs are completely okay with it!” Jungkook turned to him, starting to smile, but was suddenly cut off when Taehyung suddenly pulled him into a hug, drawing in a shaky breath, arms squeezing around Jungkook’s torso. Jungkook suddenly couldn’t breathe, Taehyung’s arms were too tight, body too close, eyelashes damp and clinging with unshed tears and fuck, _fuck_ —!

Taehyung buried his face in Jungkook’s neck, breathing again, and the hairs on his skin rose. “Thanks, Jungkookie.” He whispered, Jungkook exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hands going up to embrace him back, knees weak and fiercely glad that the others didn’t push Taehyung away, that they were okay with it, that his trust in his hyungs did not let him down.

They stayed like that, a small moment of a short forever while the world continued to move around them. Taehyung eventually let him go, his face still turned towards him, and his lips imperceptibly brushed against his cheek, a whisper of a kiss.

Taehyung smiled.

Before he realized it, Jungkook’s heart lurched against his chest, took a sort-of tumble, and finally fell.

_Oh, God._                                                                                           

* * *

It was Jimin who eventually gave Taehyung the idea.

“I mean, you’ve worn these before, right? And danced?” Jimin raised Taehyung’s calf, when they were all in the living room, watching a movie. Taehyung had upgraded his wardrobe, having six more extra pairs of heels apart from his original lipstick-red ones, one from each member to show their love and support for his interests. At the moment, he was wearing Namjoon’s choice, a pair of ankle-cut red Converse wedges with the heel on the outside. “On camera? Why not make it like, a personal skill? Dancing and walking in heels. It’s unique, I haven’t seen any male idol do that before.”

“Yeah, Jokwon-sunbae only tried it, and that’s for a performance.” Hoseok added, still pouty because Taehyung still hadn’t allowed him to get close with any of his new footwear. “I think it’s gonna be interesting TaeTae, try some of our choreo. Ooh, have you tried Dope yet?”

“Don’t even _think_ about it.” Yoongi told him flatly. “That dance is _murder_ , and you want him to try it on with those torture devices on his feet? Taehyung-ah, if you break your ankles I swear to god I will make you dance on stage with your cast and crutches.” 

Taehyung was a little apprehensive at first, tiptoeing around the dorm for the first few days, when it became apparent that the others weren’t putting up an act. They sincerely think it was completely all right, and soon enough Taehyung had returned to his usual airy, bubbly self. Jungkook was glad, now Taehyung wore them when he wanted to, and the _clink_ - _clunk_ sound of Taehyung walking around became a part of the natural sounds inside the dormitory. There was a part of him that regretted, though.

He wanted to keep the secret between them just a little bit longer.

“He did I Need U pretty well though?” Jin asked thoughtfully. “I think Taehyung can manage it if the moves are more stationary.”

“I’m just amazed that he can even dance on those things.” Namjoon said, while Jin patted his shoulder, both in comfort and solidarity. “Jungkook-ah, what do you think?”

“… What?” Jungkook’s eyes eventually focused back at the present, only to see multiple pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him. He felt like he was floating a lot these days, reality not quite sinking in. It was… wasn’t as jarring as he initially thought, finding out that he liked Taehyung more than he should (stupidly infatuated, was what Yoongi called it). The signs were there, suddenly hit him like a speeding truck, and honestly, Jungkook didn’t know what to do. Strictly speaking, they weren’t allowed to date _anyone_ , as an idol he sacrificed that opportunity the moment he became a trainee. And honestly, girls terrified him. It was easier to be with guys, because he was one and he knew what they liked, but Taehyung? A hyung? _A fellow member_?

It was all because of those damned high heels. Jungkook didn’t know whether to thank or curse their existence.

“About Taehyungie dancing and displaying his talents in walking in heels.” Hoseok grinned, tapping his foot against Taehyung’s clothed ankle lightly. “Of course, we have to discuss this with Bang PD-nim and the others, but what do you think? Should Taehyung come out of the closet?” He snickered, and narrowly avoided the kick Taehyung attempted to give him.

“Well…” Jungkook didn’t have to think about it much, really. All of their eyes were on him but one stare was heavier than others, the one that mattered to him the most.

Was it him, or was Taehyung looking at him differently recently? 

“If he’s ready, why not? V-hyung dances well, and if wants to show other people, then he should. Besides, I know he’ll do well.” A lot of teasing and ribbing ensued, but Taehyung seemed quiet, staring at him in a way that made… well, not sparks, but _something_ … ripple in the air between them.

Taehyung hummed a little, shaking his feet a little when Jimin started playing with his shoelaces.

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

He didn’t have to think about it very long.

“I can dance. In high heels,” Taehyung said in a recording for a variety show and all at once all the member’s stares were on him, Jungkook included. Wasn’t this too soon? They were discussing this, just a few weeks ago, in the dorms, and suddenly here they were, about to display Taehyung’s hobby in front of national television, and Jungkook couldn’t help but become nervous. What if the reactions were negative? What if it turned into backlash?

“Really?” There was an intrigued edge in the MCs’ voices and Jungkook was suddenly stabbed with a feeling of unease. “How did this happen, V-ssi?”

“Well, I’ve tried it once in another show…” Taehyung was starting to stretch out his legs, shrugged casually with a somewhat sheepish smile that their fans totally adored, “and I thought it was interesting so I thought I’d try it out for fun.”

“Wow… that’s a first!” The MCs said enthusiastically, clapping their hands in anticipation, and the members were apprehensive, Jungkook could feel it, although they hid it well. “Well, let’s see it then! How would you—hey…” A staff member came in, bringing one of the familiar shoeboxes, and his heart thudded, because that was the pair Jungkook bought him, the all black, ankle-strapped, peep-toe, platform, stiletto pumps that Taehyung had never worn before, at least not where Jungkook could see. “You prepared for this, V-ssi!”

“I actually practiced a dance,” Taehyung was grinning, but it held a tinge of anxiety that Jungkook could see clearly. When did he practice for this? Jungkook had literally no idea, but the older seemed confident enough, taking off his shoes and slipping on the high heels, hooking the straps in with ease. In his loose, black, long-sleeved sweater with flopping sleeves and artistically ripped jeans that showed more of his thighs and knees than what was appropriate, Taehyung’s choice of footwear now completed his outfit better than the running shoes he had been wearing before. “It’s not my first time dancing in them but the first time showing it here… is that fine? If I fall—”

“No, no, go ahead! It’s completely fine if you fall down!” The MCs leaned forward, all smiles, but to Jungkook they looked like sharks, circling around their prey. “Are you ready, V-ssi?”

“As ready as I can ever be, hyung.” Taehyung stood up, balancing himself perfectly, stomping one heeled foot down, and Jungkook’s throat was dry, watching the older go to the middle of the stage. They were all waiting for it, the make or break, and Taehyung faced the cameras, with nothing but bravado and steel in his eyes. Suddenly Jungkook wished he was there, by his hyung’s side, because Taehyung didn’t have to face this alone.

_Please_ , Jungkook found himself praying, _please prove them all wrong, Taehyung._

“Music, please!”

The [song](https://youtu.be/OuXIo_xTmto?t=1m57s) started to play, Taehyung took a deep breath, and _moved_.

“Wow!” “Daebak!” “Cool!” The MCs all exclaimed in unison, hooting and laughing their approval, and Taehyung was grinning, soaking all of their energy as his body slid and rolled to the beat, moves sharp and on point. The members all breathed a collective cheer, smacking their fists on their knees while clapping hard for their fellow member and Jungkook had never been more proud, seeing Taehyung dance and _killing it_. He was showing them all, because Taehyung wasn’t moving like a girl; there was a masculine aura to his actions, even if his dance moves were largely feminine. When Taehyung went on all-fours and humped his back they all _roared_ , hysterical and in wonder of his newfound talent. The song cut off, Taehyung was finished with his routine, and proceeded to collapse on the floor, covering his red face in his hands while everyone burst into loud applause, even the staff who were watching.

“Hey, that was incredible, come here!” The MCs stood up and pulled Taehyung to his feet, hugging him and patting his back for a job well done, and Jungkook couldn’t help but beam, laughing at the thumbs-up and wink Taehyung gave him when their eyes met.

That was definitely a success.

* * *

It went as well as it could be expected.

ARMYs _loved_ it, tweeting and posting about their V-oppa looking great and dancing well in heels, going as far as asking him on the café about the number of shoes he had and what types of high heels he liked. Fan packages came with shoes in different sizes and colors, until Taehyung was forced to reveal his shoe size and finally getting pairs that fit him perfectly. Their shoe closet had to be added to accommodate Taehyung’s rapidly growing collection. Other idols came out with positive statements (Jokwon-sunbaemin practically cooed his approval of it), and other variety shows practically demanded they see it in action. In their tv show schedules Taehyung’s heels were already a part of their stylist’s wardrobes, and now they coordinated outfits that would go well with both Taehyung’s normal shoes and stilettos. Taehyung even showed his shoe closet through V-app and accepted their fans’ requests of rating the shoes he currently had (his current favorite was the pair Jin gave him, pink chunky slingback sandals, because it felt really comfortable and he wasn’t in danger of toppling every few seconds, but would wear Yoongi’s brown boots when going outside). They went viral on Naver and their video hits reached an all-time high, to the point of CEO Bang musing if it was possible to use high heels as a platform for their new concept.

(They begged him off with the dancing idea. Writing songs about it was okay, but there was no way they were going to dance with it on, it was going to kill them.)

Of course, there were always the negative comments, but those were dumped over by the sheer number of support and love Taehyung received, mostly because the people thought it was a gimmick. They were idols, they entertained people for a living and a boy wearing heels was definitely something you didn’t see every day. It was also easier for their fans to accept freely because of Taehyung’s image, he was 4-D, he was _expected_ to act differently, and an idea like this wasn’t outside his realm of possibility. Taehyung made it _work_ , and it worked well to his advantage.

All in all, Jungkook was sick of it.

Of course he was happy. He was happy that Taehyung didn’t need to hide anymore, that he could show to the world what his interests were and how much he loved it, but…

It wasn’t _fair_. He knew about it first. Granted, it was an accident, but the heels were a secret only he and Taehyung shared. Yes, Jungkook knew he was acting like a kid right now, and he shouldn’t be jealous… but he was. Extremely so. It was between him and Taehyung. Those moments he was alone with Taehyung felt special, knowing a hidden part of him was Jungkook’s to keep and cherish. Now that everyone and the rest of the world knew, Jungkook felt he lost something, let it slip through his fingers, and it was frustrating.

It wasn’t… it wasn’t a _circus act_. Taehyung wore those shoes because he loved them, and now he was being forced to prepare dances, display his so-called ‘talent’ to the public apart from the choreographies and shoots they had. It felt cheap, that the shows they went to wouldn’t let it go, even if Taehyung’s feet were wounded and blistering from practicing in heels all the time, that he couldn’t wear them and enjoy them back at the dorms because he had to rest his feet then for another performance the next day. It would blow over, it always did, but right now, Jungkook could see traces of regret on Taehyung’s face, his enjoyment replaced by pain and exhaustion as he stood up to rehearse, feet covered in bandages and band-aids.

He was angry. He was angry and stressed and tired and finished the dance move as the song ended, feeling his muscles scream and ache at the strain. It was late and he knew he needed to go back and sleep but he couldn’t, not when his mind was still working furiously. Practicing his feelings away had always been effective, and Jungkook wanted to just drop the moment his head hit the pillow. Going back to the stereo to replay their song, he faced the mirrors again, panting with hands on his knees, and almost didn’t notice the dance room door open, creaking silently.

“Jungkook?”

“Tae-hyung?” Jungkook straightened up and stared as the older entered and locked the door behind him, in a plain grey hoodie and sweats, but his feet were covered in, Jungkook’s chest suddenly gave a jolt, the pair of heels Jungkook bought him. “What are you doing here? I thought you left for the dorms.” He knew some of the members were still in the company, working or practicing, but even for them it was late.  

“Getting some last practice in for tomorrow. Gotta be perfect, you know.” Taehyung gave him a familiar box-shaped smile, less bright, more tired, but no less lovely. He tapped his toes on the wooden floor. “I really like these Kookie, they’re really nice to wear despite being ridiculously high, I still have no idea how you and the hyungs did it—”

“It was a bad idea, hyung.” Jungkook suddenly said, in his tank top, leggings, and basketball shorts, with the towel slung around his shoulders. “You shouldn’t have worn those shoes in the first place.”

Taehyung’s eyes slowly narrowed. “… What are you talking about.”

His throat was constricting. The next things he was going to say were a complete and utter lie, but Jungkook had to, because Taehyung was hurting, he was pushing himself too hard when he should be happy and free to choose when and where he should do and wear the things he liked. Nothing like this.

“Hyung, they’re _weird_. Really. What were you thinking, wearing those kinds of shoes? Aren’t you embarrassed? Are you a man? A man doesn’t wear those—”

It took three steps to shove Jungkook back against the mirrored wall, _hard_. A pair of hands suddenly slammed themselves beside his head and the difference in height was apparent, with Taehyung leaning over him with barely inches separating their sweat-covered bodies.

“You don’t get to pull that bullshit on me now, Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung hissed, looking positively livid, and despite himself, a drop of fear ran down his spine. In his fury he looked breathlessly incandescent, and suddenly all Jungkook wanted to do was to lean in, pull the older towards him and—! “Why are you saying that now?! Why are you lying?!”

“It’s true.” Despite the big lump in his throat Jungkook kept eye contact, while his own hands curled on the mirror behind his back. He felt like shit, but his mouth was moving, rattling off typical reasons, like it wasn’t manly, that it was strange, that people won’t like seeing it, and Taehyung snarled, suddenly moving into his space and Jungkook closed his mouth quickly.

“Listen to me Jeon Jeongguk, and listen to me good.” Taehyung told him sternly, fingers curling themselves on the wall beside Jungkook’s head, and Jungkook and swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling the heat being radiated off his body. They were so close he could feel Taehyung’s warm breath on his face, see how long his eyelashes were, curled up slightly, the small moles on his face, three little black dots that added more charm to his face than detracting it.

Their song had long stopped playing through the speakers.

“Idiot. Stu-pid Jung-Kook-ie.” Taehyung enunciated slowly, every syllable laced with his original Daegu accent. Jungkook would protest if he didn’t believe it himself. “You’re hurting me on purpose. Because from the very start you’ve supported me and loved what I was doing, and the only reason you ran away at first was because you didn’t understand. Why?” He squared his jaw, so serious and intent, and Jungkook’s heart shouldn’t flutter like this, suddenly shouldn’t feel like he was one of those heroines in a television drama, when their _oppas_ pinned them against a wall.  “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re not supposed to force yourself,” was what escaped out of Jungkook’s mouth, and he couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t make Taehyung hate the idea. That plan was shot the moment Jungkook approached and apologized for freaking out on him. “Hyung, doing this isn’t supposed to make you work harder.”  It was supposed to be something he personally loved doing, not something that should he pressured to show.

Slowly, Taehyung’s face softened, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, hands sliding down to grasp Jungkook’s shoulders. “Kookie,” he started, closing his eyes, “I love to sing. I love being an idol. Do you think I feel burdened right now?”

Being an idol, singing and dancing in front of thousands of people, was miles away from doing the same thing but with the choice of footwear that most people considered feminine and strange, even disgusting. “No, but this is completely different!”

Warm brown eyes peeked at him. “No, it’s completely the same. Jungkookie, I love it.” He said simply. He started to fall forward, and Jungkook caught him by the elbows, steadying the older on his feet. Taehyung laughed softly, leaning his entire weight on Jungkook comfortably. “Doing this… walking, dancing, in these shoes, in front of a lot of people… I love it, because I can finally _do it_.” Taehyung raised a leg, showed Jungkook the long, thin, black heel. “If you didn’t walk in on me I would’ve hidden this in my entire life. I’d think it was strange, not normal and something I shouldn’t like. But Kookie… you made me feel that it’s okay.” Taehyung smiled, and the breath was stolen from Jungkook’s lungs. “When you told me I could wear them in front of you it changed, for me.”

Jungkook couldn’t breathe, didn’t remember how.  

“Come here,” with a sharp tug, Jungkook was entangled in Taehyung’s arms, their bodies completely pressed together. Jungkook’s head was tilted up and it was just them, breathing in sync, alone in a room where glass and wood completely surrounded them. Taehyung’s eyes were warm and fond, his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s shoulders while his own were around Taehyung’s back, grasping at. It was a standstill, time stopping itself for them, for this moment. Taehyung’s tongue darted out, licked his lips, and Jungkook’s eyes chased after it like water to a thirsty man, before glancing back up again. He swallowed again, trying to catch his breath, as like he was falling.

Then slowly, Taehyung leaned in.

And it seemed to be the most natural thing to do, to close his eyes and meet him halfway, tilting his head to the side as wet heat surrounded him, chapped lips moving and sliding against his own. Jungkook sighed, pulling the older closer as the kiss turned wetter and hotter, tongues curling around each other clumsily, inexperienced, but enthusiastic. It was his first kiss, teeth clinking together, mouths parted and panting against each other, and Jungkook felt too hot and too small, like he could do this forever but couldn’t stand it another second, like getting more than he thought and not getting enough, all at the same time. Eons, minutes, days, seconds passed before he pulled back, lungs burning as he tried to catch a breath, Jungkook’s knees weak and about to crash on the dance practice floor.

The difference between a peck and a kiss was the presence of tongue according to Namjoon, and Jungkook finally learned that lesson well.  

There was a brief second in which they stared at each other dumbly, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened between them, before breaking out into unstoppable, hysteric giggles. Taehyung tried to step back but quickly lost his balance, sending them both crashing down to the floor. They were still laughing, unable to stop, flailing and trying to get their bearings back but miserably failing.

“That was,” Taehyung said, breathless, boneless, after a few moments, “wow.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook agreed, pushing himself up on his arms to take a better look at the older, seeing Taehyung tousled, dazed with bruised, kiss-bitten lips, his stiletto heel biting at the back of his thigh and—. And. Just stared. Before leaning down again, feeling Taehyung’s fingers combing though his dyed, sweat-damped hair, capturing his lips in a way he always wanted but never realized until now, to feel the hard planes of his torso against his own, right there and then in the middle of the cold practice room and—

No words were further said, because Taehyung understood.

(The next day his coordi-noonas were beside themselves with grief, seeing the thin, red lines running down his hip and legs. His members were ogling him in shock, Jungkook’s face couldn’t get any redder, and Taehyung was laughing, kissing him deeply in the darkness of the backstage, away from the members, staff, and cameras.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble that turned into a Goliath of a oneshot. Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at80gqyMHFM) episode of Star King where Tae showed the world his talents as a great dancer, even in heels and [this](https://youtu.be/OuXIo_xTmto) Yanis Marshall video. Yes, Tae's outfit is based on the male dancer. Title lamely ripped off from 'Converse High'. 
> 
> I'm NamJin trash but VKook's been going up my list. They're cute together. And for anyone's interested, here are the heels the boys bought for Tae: [Namjoon](http://s8.favim.com/orig/72/converse-fashion-girl-heels-Favim.com-687812.jpg), [Jin](http://litbimg.rightinthebox.com/images/384x384/201504/bgxeem1430217861219.jpg), [Yoongi](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/06/2b/cc062b28d9a42abf25b5aee582c0a7c4.jpg), [Jimin (white)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4e/fa/1d/4efa1dc5ee717b8f4221f541df9f8ab4.jpg), [Hoseok](http://images.esellerpro.com/2105/I/115/362/2/H259-BLACK-GLITER-2.jpg), and finally [Jungkook](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/z5tkbr-i.jpg). And these are Tae's [first heels](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/9c/13/1d9c133ee06518b32d87310ad3ecea55.jpg).
> 
> Yes, before you say anything, Kookie bought Tae some serious fuck-me heels. (It's intentional.) A smuttier version might be possible, comment if you'd like to see it.


End file.
